


BlackCloverWeek day 7

by Lightguardian79



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Devils, I love to drink Asta is Astaroth juice, I make my babies suffer, and it's a very small one, but only if you really squint your eyes and search for it, it's kinda dark, no happy ending, reference to Hungry Joker, there is only one reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: My contribution to the last day of this wonderful event. I had so much pleasure to participate, I hope we will have it next year.This fic is inspired of what we can see in the ending 12 of Black Clover.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	BlackCloverWeek day 7

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the last day of this wonderful event. I had so much pleasure to participate, I hope we will have it next year.
> 
> This fic is inspired of what we can see in the ending 12 of Black Clover.

He never told anyone not even Yuno but something particular happened in his nights since he got his grimoire but it always was blurred, it looked like memories. However it changed when he could used his black mode, the power of the antimagic devil. Sometimes it was just the symbol, other times he find himself in front of another him with the devil's power activated but the rarest one was when the two were combined: facing himself and the symbol was drawn on the ground.

The symbol had the form of a star, surrounded by two circles and between the circles was letters but not all of them were comprehensible. He was confused and didn't know if he should be worried especially that the last option were now haunting him every nights since he had thought he could have contacted sooner his devil.

Asta was more concern about this symbol than the incoming fight against the Dark Triad, Nacht's training or Yuno being the prince of Spade kingdom despite the stakes they have to face in the following days. He was laying on his bed at the Black Bulls base, Nacht ordered him to sleep because training will start early. He closed his eyes hoping nothing will disturb his sleep, not even that weird dream.

But he forgot he was unlucky and that half of the things he had, he has it because he worked to obtain them, no one care for what he wished. Not even his own mind apparently. When Asta opened his green eyes, he found himself once again in that place where the events of his dream take place. But tonight his dream was different. He could see three figures that he recognized, their back turned to him: Yuno, Finral and...

"Captain Yami ?" he said, walking towards the captain of the Black Bulls but when he reached the captain and tried to touch him, the image of Yami disappear which shocked him, it was like reviving the scene with Zenon of the Dark Triad getting away with Vangeance and Yami as prisoners so the tree of Qliphoth can be create. If only he was stronger.... If only his devil could grant him more of his power.... Asta clenched his fists, regrets, rage, hatred filling his mind.

"The time has finally come..." resonated a voice, his own voice. A flap of wing draw his attention and he turned around, to see his reflect with the right and upper part of the body clad in black, signature of the devil power flowing in the body. The reflect was standing in the light while he was himself in the dark, he approached it so they can both a better visual on the other.

"What do you mean ?"

"When the door of the layer of anger will be open... Nothing and no one will be able to stop you..."

"What do you know about the Qliphoth tree !? Who are the ten devils protecting the tree ?" asked Asta, grabbing the reflect by the collar but the other only smiled at him before to disperse himself into red and black balls of light that touch Asta. And like the first time he held the demon destroyer sword, memories from a old time displayed in his head at such speed. And his own screams of pain filled the empty space.

Asta suddenly woke up in his bed, panting and shocked by what he felt. So much rage, anger and hatred in himself when he saw those memories. But the person was calm in appearrance. He didn't know what it meant or what was supposed to happen but... He won't become the one his reflect wants him to be... He won't, he won't, he won't...

~~_Except he did as his own soul was falling asleep, same thing with the soul of the antimagic devil..._ ~~

* * *

Yuno did it !

After a long and ferocious battle, he beat Zenon and his devil. And now, he has to save Vangeance who was prisoner in the room where Asta was fighting but something was strange. Despite his injuries and his reserve of mana being low, Yuno climbed up the stairs leading to the Qliphoth room. What he saw froze him to the core and his anger against the Dark Triad turn into a deep hatred. It gave him enough strength to summon one more time his spirit dive and spirit of Zephyr.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM ????" he yelled as he attacked the leader of the Triad who watched the scene.

"Nothing... I didn't even know it was going to happen until my devil explained me and even him wasn't expecting this. This is truly an unexpected turn of events that will start the downfall of the human world. I can't wait to see what kind of malice will come from him."

"Not if I stop your plan first !"

"Your friend is actually under the protection of the tree and won't be free until he woke up as one of his guardians."

"Asta is not like you. He isn't a devil, he is a human ! ASTA WON'T LET A FUCKING TREE OR FATE CONTROL HIS LIFE !!!" roared Yuno.

When he arrived, he saw the roots of the tree taking Asta, the hair was completely turning black and two more horns sprouted from his head and he was plunged in a red and black aura that looked like a lake. The rest, he couldn't see it as the tree covered the lake like it was protecting it. Asta has always been unlucky and now he was turned as one of the ten guardians of this goddamn tree ? He won't accept it, he will free his rival from-

Dante's laugh interrupted his thoughts. What was so funny ? Did he take pleasure in Yuno's internal suffering ? Yeah, that bastard is going down by his own hands. Then the air around them became colder and someone else spoke through Dante.

"Naive human prince... How can you affirm such a thing so lightly while you don't even know the origins of the one you claim to be your rival and called once a brother ? One way or another, a devil will always remember who he is and it is a absolute truth for us, the ten guardians of the tree. It is just a question of time before he is complete."

"Complete ?"

"The human known as Asta... Never truly existed because he is one of the three pieces to form a high ranked devil, the body with a false human soul who has the greatest values that the perfect human can only have. The antimagic demon is the living embodiment of antimagic, the source of power. As for the third piece... It's the soul, the soul of the high ranked devil. Once the three are finally together..." Dante's devil had a wicked smile, enjoying the terror on Yuno's face "The devil Astaroth will be reborn with the memories of his human part but he won't forgive any of you."

"Shut up... Just shut up... You don't know anything about him.

"I don't know everything but I know enough to guess what will be his first action... You see, I was curious and watched all his memories that belong to his first part of life, the part before he acquired the five leaf grimoire which will be a great asset to us by the way... Nothing will save you from his wrath... Not after he sees how his human part was-"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, DEVIL !!!!" 

That was the last straw for Yuno, he relentlessly attacked Dante, who was back in control. He didn't care if his reserve of mana was becoming lower as he used every spell of his grimoire, he will endure the pain for Asta. The other boy did so much for him that he doesn’t think he could repay all his debts to Asta. But he will try as long as they both live and for that... He needs to free Asta and the best way is to accomplish their mission: cut the tree and close the gates of the Underworld. 

Dante dodged one of his spells but this is what Yuno wanted because he was sure his spell was powerful enough to destroy the tree. Key words: _was sure._ But to his surprise it didn’t work, the gates were still standing. There wasn’t even a scratch. How was he supposed to cut the Qliphoth if he wasn’t strong enough even after he trained harder than anyone and that Bell gathered so much mana for him ? He can’t waste this opportunity, the fate of the fourth kingdoms and humanity is in his hands ! He can’t give up, he won’t give up just like Asta did it numerous times !

He did a step but he fell on the ground, he used so much mana that his body couldn’t handle it anymore. He noticed that his Spirit Dive form was dissipating, same thing for his wind sword. He held the hilt of his swords tightly, it wasn’t over. As long as he will breath, Yuno will fight ! With efforts and difficulties, he stood up and looked at Dante, who was looking at him with an amused smile.

“That is quite the surprise... In a few seconds, your power will be gone but you still have the will to fight against us, the Dark Triad... Your efforts are admirable however you must be in pain with all these injuries my little brother inflicted to you... Zenon’s sacrifice won’t be in vain but I have no desire to fight you. I let the lower devils finish you. It was an honour to know you, Yuno Grinberryall.” 

On these words, Dante turned around and walked towards the exit of the room. But Yuno didn’t have say his last words, the usurper was distracted and so test his luck, the luck of a four leaf grimoire. With the small strength and little mana he had, he launched Spirit of Zephyr like it was a javelot. It was going at such speed that the king of Spade won’t have the time to regenerate his body.

_Please, kill him... For Asta sake !!!!_

A beat...

Two beats...

A new floor was opened in the Qliphoth...

And Spirit of Zephyr vanished in the air like dust... Spirit Dive disappear too and Yuno didn’t understand why but he didn’t have time to focus. He spit a red liquid... It was blood, _his own blood._ He didn’t have a serious wound so why ? He tried to sense his flow of mana but he couldn’t feel it or to be more exact... The mana of his body was blocked, the flow of mana wasn’t moving and he couldn’t even use any spells. It was like he was manaless but not totally.

_Is this how Asta felt every day of his life because he was manaless ?_

“I saved the life of your human host Lucifer, you better repay me with a good and serious fight.”

Fear crawled in Yuno’s stomach... That voice... He could recognize it everywhere but at the same time, it wasn’t. Something had changed in him... Yuno turned his head and saw Asta, walking like nothing bad was happening to captain Yami, captain Vangeance or even to Yuno. And the next words getting out of the antimagic user really scared the wind mage.

“Where is the prison of ice in which you are prisoner, Lucifer ? With antimagic, I could weaken your prison and accelerate at the same time the ascension of the tree. The sooner we can end the futile resistance of the humans, the sooner we could settle our score.”

“I’m afraid Lord Lucifer can’t answer you right now, Lord Astaroth. The time he can use to take the control of my body is very limited and he is gathering his whole strength for when he will arrived to this world. But he can’t wait to fight you once again. As for the prison of ice... I can guide you there.”

“Then show me the way human.”

“ASTA !!!”

“...This person is gone, human prince.”

“Are you ignoring me and annoying me by calling me like this or do you not recognize me ? I am Yuno from the Clover kingdom... We are rivals, we are both aiming for the seat of Wizard King. You said... You said even if we’re not related by blood we are a family and as a family we should care and protect each other. We are a family with the others living in the orphanage !” Yuno took a deep breath, his whole body was hurting him but he must continue “Father Orsi and Sister Lily are like the parents, Nash, Recca, Aruru and Hollo are our little siblings and me... I am your brother !”

He was panting after he yelled so much but it was necessary. Asta isn’t a devil, he is a human like him. Asta was the one to wake him up during the elf resurrection as Licht’s son soul was inside him by reminding him their dream. So he will do the same. If it works with the elves then why not with devils ? Asta didn’t react immediately and it wasn’t surprising, the other boy was kinda slow when it came to think with his brain so woke up from the inside when there was someone else controlling you ? It must be hard.

After long seconds of wait, Asta disappear and Yuno thought his plan worked and he was relieved however he felt a huge pain on his stomach and he spat more blood. He looked at his stomach and saw the dweller sword and the demonic right arm that Asta gain when he made a deal with his devil. Yuno looked up and saw that Asta’s two eyes were now crimson and demonic red but they had also a strange symbol around his iris. The prince of Spade remembered what Ralph told him: the devils with the task of protecting the tree can be recognized thanks to a symbol, a sigil in their eyes. It's useful when those devils have a human host. Yuno also noticed that the long coat he was wearing was made of darkness and of the black marks that give away his devil power.

“Firstly, my name isn’t Asta... I am Astaroth, one of the guardians of the Qliphoth tree and the duke of hell. Secondly... Such family you were for my human part... You are nothing but a false brother to me... I’ll make you suffer for everything you did to me... I’ll make you powerless and then you’ll understand what is true fear... When I’ll kill that so-called family in front of your eyes.” whispered Astaroth to his ear

“Asta please, don’t do this... It’s not you. The Qliphoth is manipulating you because it knows your antimagic can accelerate the opening of the last gates of hell ! If you don’t care about me then... What about the Black Bulls or Captain Yami ? If you’re helping them, Captain Yami and Captain Vangeance will die.”

“I know... But it’s the price to pay. Vangeance went already too far from what I can see and Yami... I’ll be honest I will somehow miss him but that’s all... When the gates will be fully opened, my real family will be back and the Black Bulls will be a forgotten memory.”

Yuno couldn’t believe it, Asta... Asta was really gone, his rival, his brother was gone and he couldn’t do anything about it. Yuno didn’t say anything when Dante and Astaroth went away... Yuno didn’t resist when he was send in prison... Yuno knows there was nothing humanity could do against devils.

They have lost and in the worst possible way.

Only death is awaiting him as the devils were free and walked on the human realm.


End file.
